Hit and Run
by hannilyftw
Summary: Hanna gets hit by -A once she finds out the truth, the girls take care of her, mostly Emily. Emily takes Hanna in her home and thats where unexplained feelings show. ( Tags; Hannily Fic )
1. Pilot

**A/n, I know I shouldn't be doing a new Hannily fic because I'm already doing one in progress but I been wanting to start this for a long time now (about months) , so enjoy!**

No Pov

"So Caleb is at Ravenswood? For how long?" The three other girls ask in shock. "I don't know, he and some others are in a situation I guess." Hanna sadly answers. "Did you guys get in to a fight or something?" Aria asks, "No, of course not, I wanted him to help this girl, Miranda, to find her family, and I guess something caught up in the way" Hanna said "Caleb will be back, don't worry" Emily said, placing her hand on top of Hanna's. "Hope so" Hanna said, looking down at their hands.

Later, the night came they all went home, though Hanna roamed around town by herself, she missed Caleb so much. She ate at the Grille, alone, wishing Caleb were there. Hanna looked out the window, she seen the girl in the Red Coat 's eyes widened, she looked exactly like Alison. Then Hanna walked out the Grille and followed her.

She kept herself on the low, she didn't want to be seen by this girl because this girl would run away again, always leaving Hanna and the others left with no answers of the girl in the red coat.

The girl began walking faster, she probably knew she was being followed. Hanna followed her in the same pace, the girl started running, then the hood of the coat fell off her head revealing the blond hair that was so familiar to Hanna, which was Alison's hair. "Ali?" Hanna called, the girl ran across the street, then turned around, "Alison, you're alive" Hanna said in shock, "Hanna, don't come near me, it's not safe" Alison said in a tearful tone "Tell me what happened to you" Hanna said from the other side, then Alison ran away again. "Ali!" Hanna called then ran for her.

Then car headlights flashed at her, Hanna tried running out the way to not get hit, though it was to late. The car hit Hanna hard, probably enough to kill her, as she hit the floor, it was head first. Hanna was unconscious. "Hanna!" Ali called, she couldn't go near Hanna, -A would be there to find her again and take her, Alison immediately went to a telephone stand and called 911.

* * *

"Hanna?! Where's my daughter I want to see her!" Ashley Marin called as soon as she entered the hospital. "Ma'am, she is still in the emergency room, you can't go in there right now, I'm sorry" The nurse said. Ms. Marin couldn't do anything, so she took her seat in the waiting room and cried her eye out. She didn't want Hanna to be in this position again, considering it first happened two or more years ago. She took out her phone and called Spencer "Hello?" Ms. Marin said in the phone, sniffling "Hey Ms, Marin?" Spencer said "Come to the Rosewood Hospital with your friends, Hanna got in a accident" Ms. Marin cried through the phone

'Hanna got in a accident' The words shocked and flew into Spencer head, "We'll be there right away" Spencer says then they hang up. Spencer was in shock, tears fell from her eyes, she took her car keys right away and drove to Aria then Emily's. Spencer drove fast, she needed to be there quickly, her best friend got hit! She parked in front of Aria's house, she ran to the door and knocked loud and continuously till someone opened "Hey, hey, calm down" The younger brother, Mike, said once he opened the door "Where's Aria?" Spencer asks, quickly, "Aria! Your friend!" Mike called out in the house. Aria came down and seen the look on Spencer's face

"What's wrong?" Aria asks "Hanna got in a accident, let's go get Emily and go!" Spencer says in rush then grabs Aria's wrist "Okay!" Aria said going in to the car by being pulled by Spencer "What happened to her?" Aria asks as she put her seat belt on "A car hit her" Spencer says then drives away to Emily's.

They got to Emily's, explained, than drove to the hospital. Emily's eyes dropped in tears. Emily felt some regret into her head, _'If only I told her.. Only if I told her the truth before this happened, I should of told her I loved her' _Emily's mind said. Once they got there they ran in. They seen Ms. Marin sitting in the waiting room, and sat with her. "Ms. Marin, where is she?" Aria asks

"Emergency room," She said, then Emily tried going in there, but Ms. Marin stopped her before she stepped inside "Emily, no" Ms. Marin said "We need to see her!" Emily argued in tears.

"Em, come on" Spencer says, Emily took her seat in defeat. She had to see Hanna, Hanna was her best friend, she didn't want to her to be in this situation again.

Hours later, of them falling asleep in their seats, the nurse came, "Ma'am?" The nurse said as she woke Ms. Marin up "Yes?" She said as she woke "You're the mother of Hanna Marin, right?" The nurse asked "Yes, what happened? Can we see her?" Ms. Marin asks

"I'm sorry, but you and her friends can't see her till tomorrow morning" Then nurse said "Okay" Ms. Marin sighed then rubs her eyes, drying the tears that fell.

* * *

The next morning, Hanna was on her hospital bed, her full leg wrapped in a cast and head wrapped around with some medical towel or something. Ms. Marin was the first one to see her, Hanna was still asleep. "Han?" Ms. Marin says, Hanna woke up.

The three other girls were in the waiting room, they couldn't see Hanna yet, it was a family first situation. "Do you guys thinks she'll be okay?" Emily asks in worry "Of course, Em, if she made it last time, she can make it again." Spencer says, not even believing what she was saying. They all got a text message they opened it, Spencer was first to read, "She knew too much" she read, "-A" Aria and Emily finished

Ms. Marin came out, in tears again "What happened?" Aria asks "Go see her" Ms. Marin told them

They walked to Hanna, who was in bad condition, "Han?" The girls call, "I'm so glad you're okay!" Emily said then hugs her, Aria and Spencer grinning. However Hanna didn't make any reaction, "Han?" Emily asks as she pulls away "Who are you?" Hanna asks.

* * *

**The start of the story :) Start reviewing! Updates will be determined on the reviews! **

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, follow this story to get updated! **


	2. Questions

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/&favs keep it up! Please excuse any mistakes!**

**What you missed;**

**Hanna reveals that Alison is alive and -A hits her with a car and her memory is gone.**

* * *

"Who are you?" Hanna asked

The three girls got confused, "Han, stop playing" Aria nervously laughed "Yea Han" Spencer said placing her hand on Hanna's though Hanna moved her hand away. "I don't know you, any of you" The blond spoke out truthfully. "Hanna we're your best friends" Emily says. A doctor came in, "Oh good, she's awake" The man said, the doctor spotted Ms. Marin's eye, she thought something had gone wrong, so she came immediately.

"Doctor!" Ms. Marin says "Hello," He greeted "Why doesn't she know us?" Emily asks "May I speak to you in the other room ma'am?" The doctor asks "We're coming" Spencer says "Is that okay with you doctor?" Ms. Marin asks "Yes," He said then leads them in another room.

"Why doesn't my daughter remember anything? Or anyone?" Ms. Marin asks in worry "She lost so many blood, luckily she survived, though she is going through amnesia" The doctor said "Amnesia?" The three girls says simultaneously "How long is that going to last?" Emily asks "Usually it's probably a week or a day, but in her case, we don't know for sure" The doctor explained. "What do we have to do to gain her memory again?" Spencer asks "Make her feel comfortable around her usual surroundings, photos, anything that occurs to the past" The doctor said

"What about her body? Like her leg and head?" Ms. Marin asks "Well her leg will be fine, we can get the cast removed quickly since the fall wasn't highly damaged to her leg and her head badly, it has a few scrapes from the fall, but her brain is most to be concerned about" The doctor said

A nurse walked in, "Doctor, they need you for patient #24 with the heart" She said "Coming right away," He said as she began to walk out "Sorry ladies but I have to go" He lastly says before rushing out.

"So what now Ms. Marin?" Aria asks

"Girls, I don't know, I have to go on a business trip the whole week starting tomorrow morning and if I miss it, that's a risk of losing my job" She sighs

"We could take care of her" Spencer volunteers "Yea and she does needs to remember her past," Emily adds "And we been through a lot together, all we have to do is walk her through it all over again" Aria also adds

"I'm not going to be home, I can't leave her by herself" Ms. Marin said "She can stay at my place" Emily volunteers "Yea! And mine is available too" Spencer says "I don't know Emily" Ms. Marin says "Come on, you guys welcomed me into your home, I'll return that favor" Emily says.

It took a moment to decide, but Ms. Marin said yes. "I'm going to need to call Pam to work things out by the way" Ms. Marin says "Yea, go ahead" Emily said.

They entered back in the room where Hanna was and introduced themselves. Hanna looked uncomfortable, she actually didn't know anyone or anything. Hanna wasn't able to go home till the next day so Ms. Marin stayed with her daughter till then. The girls left home, but Ms. Marin stayed at the hospital. She wanted to make Hanna feel comfortable around her mother.

Hanna enjoyed Ms. Marin's company and started to feel a little comfortable around her. When the night came, Hanna fell asleep, Ms. Marin had to leave the next morning, so she kisses her daughter on the head and left home. She calls Pam n the way, asking her permission for Hanna to stay at their home and telling her about the accident.

Moments later a man with a black hoodie came in Hanna's hospital room, wrote something on her leg cast, and left.

* * *

The morning in the hospital Hanna woke up and saw Emily sleeping in the chair next to her, Hanna yawned, Emily woke up.

"Hey, you're awake" Emily grins "Did you spend the night?" Hanna asks "No, I came like an hour ago to pick you up, but you were still asleep, I didn't want to wake you" Emily said. Hanna nodded, Emily looks down at Hanna's cast and her eyes widened, Hanna saw her reaction and look down also.

_'Sorry, I lost my temper, but next time, I'll make sure you're dead. -A'_ The message on Hanna's cast read."What the hell! Did you write this?" Hanna says in shock "No, of course not" Emily says "Who is -A?" Hanna asks

"We'll explain everything later," Emily says. The nurses came in, "Are you ready to go home ma'am?" The nurse asks "I guess?" Hanna says "Yes nurse" Emily says. "Well then," The nurse says then puts Hanna into a wheel chair.

Emily signed Hanna out of the patient sheet and brought her in her car. "Where's my mother?" Hanna asks "She had to go to a business trip, if she misses it, she loses her job," Emily explains. Hanna looked down in disappointment, "I'm sorry" Emily says

"Is she always like this?" Hanna wonders "Well, she works all the time, but you love her very much anyways" Emily says then starts the car, "You did save her once from going to jail" Emily grins "Really? What did she do?" Hanna surprised, asks. "She was framed and you did everything you could to help" Emily says, causing Hanna to grin. Emily drove off, they were now on their way to Emily's home.

"What was I like?" Hanna asks "You're very brave, really funny, the 'it' girl," Emily says "It girl? Was I like super cool?" Hanna asks "Well, yea, you became pretty popular over a summer a year or two ago" Emily explains

"What else?" Hanna asks once more "You could make someone really fall for you" Emily quietly says "Huh?" Hanna asks "Nothing," Emily says.

"Let's talk about you, I still barely know your name" Hanna chuckles, which kind of broke Emily a little. "Well, I'm Emily, one of your best friends, I'm the athletic one, and is still worried about you" Emily says. "Cute," Hanna smirks "Hey, I'm hungry can we eat?" Hanna asks "Well, your memory is gone, but your always hungry self is still there" Emily says giving a short laugh.

"So can we?" Hanna asks "When I take you back to my place I'll fix you up something to eat, or order some Chinese food" Emily says.

"Okay," Hanna grins "You know I like you Emily" Hanna says, causing Emily to feel happy "though, I still want to know more about you and the other girls" Hanna says "Spencer and Aria? Well, Spencer is the smart one and Aria is the short one," Emily says "Are we seeing them?" Hanna asks "Yea, once we get home" Emily says

Emily parks in the parking lot and calls Spencer and Aria over, "Still hungry?" Emily asks "Starving" Hanna says as she explores Emily's home in her wheelchair. "Hello Hanna," Emily's mom, Pam, greeted "Uh hi" Hanna says, then Emily whispers something in her mothers ear "Oh yea!" Pam says, remembering about the accident Hanna's mother told Pam about. "I'm Emily's mom, Pam, if you need anything I'll be here or at work, my number's on the table if you girls need anything" Pam said.

"Thanks" Hanna says. Emily ordered Chinese food and ate with Hanna, inviting Spencer and Aria over. "Hey Han," Spencer says, holding a few photos of the four girls together.

"Hi? Spencer right?" Hanna asks

"Yea, I wanted to show you some photos" Spencer says, Emily and Aria coming over to see also. Spencer hands Hanna a photo of Hanna and Emily cat walking on stage a couple years ago. "Hey, look it's us" Hanna pointed out to Emily. "Wow, you look hot" Hanna says, looking at Emily in the photo. Emily blushed, but covered her face with her shirt pretending she was going to sneeze. "Nice to know your personality is still there" Spencer says

"So is this where I'm staying tonight?" Hanna asks Emily "Yea, though, actually the whole week, and we're going to stop by at your house tomorrow morning to pick some of your clothes up" Emily says. Hanna looked through the photos, and saw one where Hanna kissed Spencer's cheek, "Oh that was a long time ago" Spencer chuckles, Emily looks down at the photo and feels a bit jealous. "You were so drunk that time" Aria says

"I don't remember that" Emily says "That's cause it was at Noel's party, the one you bailed on to hang with Paige or Maya" Spencer answers "Oh" Emily sighs "Chilax, it was like a year ago" Aria chuckles.

The day went out fine, Hanna felt a little more comfortable around the girls, though she did accidentally called Spencer, Aria a couple of times. Hanna still had a side of her that still knows nothing much more about them. It was night now, Spencer and Aria went home, Hanna was getting a little annoyed by her hair. "You okay?" Emily asks "Yea, but I seriously need to get my hair washed, it feels all sticky" Hanna says, "We could wash it in the bathroom? Just the hair?" Emily suggested

"Yea" Hanna agreed, Emily walked over to get a towel, then pushed Hanna's wheelchair into the bathroom. Emily wrapped the towel around Hanna's neck, making sure it covers her body. "Ready?" Emily asks "Yea" Hanna says, Emily wets Hanna's hair with the water and grabs the shampoo, put some in the palm of her hand and starts to spread the shampoo into her head. Emily massages the scalp, causing Hanna to hum. "Enjoying this?" Emily chuckles

"This might sound weird, but you have perfect hands" Hanna says, Emily blushing again. As Emily was done washing her hair, she helped her get it dry also so she could sleep.

"You could sleep on my bed tonight" Emily offers "Are you sure? Where are you sleeping?" Hanna asks "I'll find a way," Emily says giving a short smile, "Now sleep" Emily says, helping Hanna get comfortable in bed. "Thank you" Hanna says "Welcome" Emily says, then Hanna fell asleep.

Emily sighs then grabs some extra blankets and pillows and sleeps on the floor. _This is going to be a long week _Emily thinks, then falls asleep on the floor.

* * *

**Beginning chaps, keep reviewing! Also, if your alert says that it was updated a few days ago, well I updated it then removed it because I HAD to add more things, trust me, it had like 600+ words, which isn't enough.**

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow to get updated and follow me for other updates.**

**More drama and tense chaps coming ..**


	3. Progress

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chap! (Ignore mistakes if intended)**

* * *

Emily wakes up first, it was 11:00am on a Saturday morning, she gets up, her back was so sore from sleeping on the floor. She wakes Hanna up, she needed to stop by Hanna's house to get her cloths and also try to get her memory back by exploring Hanna's house.

Emily walks over to Hanna, who was still sleeping and quietly snoring, "Han," Emily says as she try to wake her. "Huh?" Hanna says as she wakes up

"Hey sleepy head" Emily grins

"Uh hey," Hanna yawns

"Did you get your memory back?" Emily asks

"Um, no?" Hanna says

"Well, eat something, we're going to visit your house." Emily says, Hanna nodding

Emily helps Hanna down the stairs to get on to the kitchen, the problem was the cast on Hanna's leg made everything difficult for her to get down the stairs. "When am I getting this things off?" Hanna irritated asks. "In the afternoon, don't worry" Emily says

As they finally got to the bottom, Emily helps her onto her wheelchair then rolls her to the kitchen. Emily prepared eggs for the two of them, "So," Hanna starts, "Who is this Paige er, Maya girl the others talked about in the photo that you left that party for?" Hanna asks

"Well, that night I ditched the party for a girl named Paige," Emily says,

"Friend?" Hanna asks

"More like, girlfriend" Emily says

"Oh.. You're.." Hanna awkwardly says

"Yea, and you're the one who helped me come out, by the way" Emily says

"Really? Am I ga-" Hanna asks but gets cut off

"No, you're not. You have a boyfriend, good guy, name's Caleb" Emily says, though deep in her head, she's jealous.

"I do? Where is he now?" Hanna asks

"He's in a different place, had to take care of things," Emily says

"Oh, well, you and this girl Paige still toget-" Hanna asks but then again gets cut off

"Nope" Emily says

"And why is that" Hanna asks, taking another bite of her breakfast

"Things were on and off with her, she was scared to come out, I was like her little secret" Emily sighs,

"Well, who's Maya?" Hanna asks

"Another ex girlfriend" Emily says

"What happened to her?" Hanna asks, curiously

"She died" Emily sadly says

"Oh, I'm sorry" Hanna says

"It's okay," Emily says, "You done eating?" Emily asks, forcing a smile

"Yea, here" Hanna says handing her the plate.

Emily takes it and washes the dishes, they both leave to Hanna's house.

* * *

"I'm sorry about asking those questions, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or something," Hanna apologizes in the car

"It's okay, I understand, you lost your memory, you're just relearning things that's all," Emily says as she parks her car unfront of the Marin's house. "Ready?" Emily asks "Yea" Hanna says, then Emily gets down to help Hanna down.

Emily gets the key that's hidden under the mat and opens the house. Hanna looks around, Emily leads Hanna up to her room, but again, she needs to help her to get up the stairs, so Hanna wraps her arm around Emily and Emily holds onto her waist so she doesn't fall. The first three steps were good, then when they reached the middle Emily almost drops her, though she holds her tighter, causing Hanna's and her face to be close.

"Sorry" Emily says, noticing how close she was from dropping her. She looks down to Hanna's lips, it looks so soft, only if Emily could connect her lips against Hanna's, that's what she wanted for a long time. Hanna looks at Emily, her blue eyes were staring right into her, Emily looks away then continues going up the stairs.

They got to the top and entered Hanna's room, "Pick out clothes that would last you the week, I'll sit down waiting" Emily says, sitting on the bed. Hanna looks at her clothes, "Wow" Hanna says "What?" Emily asks "I'm so girly" Hanna says, Emily chuckles.

"Yes, you are" Emily says

Hanna picks out the clothes that would last her the week, she sees a photo of her and Caleb, "Is this him?" Hanna asks Emily, handing her the photo, "Yea" Emily says "He's cute" Hanna says. Emily wished it were her instead of Caleb, more jealousy rose.

"You okay?" Hanna asks, noticing Emily's jealousy, "I'm fine" Emily lies "Okay" Hanna says

"Ready?" Emily asks "Yea, where we going now?" Hanna asks "Get your cast off" Emily says "Finally!" Hanna grins

* * *

They drove to the hospital and got the cast off, Hanna could walk, though she had to use crutches to keep her balance and take some medication the doctor prescribed so the pain on her leg was fully gone. They went back to Emily's home, "So is there anything else you want to know?" Emily asks

"Um, not for now" Hanna says

* * *

**Hanna's Pov**

**At the hospital (Night of the accident)**

I wake up, I have no idea why I'm in here. I look down to myself, paper around my wrist 'Hanna Marin' is that me? I have no clue, a woman walks in "Hey sweetie" The woman greeted. I didn't say hello back, I don't know her, "Han?" The woman repeated "Who are you?" I ask. She had a surprise look on her face and started to drop tears, later then I see three other girls walk in. Turns out that woman was my mother and I'm going through this thing called amnesia.

I don't know where to start, I don't remember anything, nothing, these girls claim to be my best friends, but it doesn't seem like they are important to me at all. They eventually left, I got closer to my mother, though when I woke up in the morning she wasn't there. That girl that was supposedly one of my best friends was. I stayed with her while my mother was gone.

I keep in mind of everything so far, as if my empty memory was gaining new ones. My hair bothered the hell out of me, the girl, Emily, helped me wash it. Her hands moved in the perfect way, massaging the scalp, and it felt so good. I slept on Emily's bed, I didn't know where she had to sleep, hopefully she didn't choose the floor.

**The next days**

I asked more questions about myself, We go visit my home, it was nice, then that's when we reached the staircase, seriously? In order to go to my room, I had to struggle my way up there. As we went up, I could feel the way Emily held me, she was trying to go steady, I almost tripped, which scared the hell out of me, then Emily held tighter when I almost fell. I looked up, noticing how close we were, "Sorry" She softly apologizes, Emily stared at my lips, I could feel it, it was kinda weird, but I think she wants to kiss me, why? Were we into each other before?

She looked back up to me, and looked away and continued moving to the top.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chap! Late update sorry! Busy with things. Follow for the next updates. Updates are determined by Reviews**

**I have the whole story planned out, trust, you're really going to enjoy what I have for Hannily.**


	4. Exposed

**Keep reviewing! Ignore mistakes if needed**

* * *

**Hanna's Pov**

I woke up first, I yawn, feeling a but still sleepy. "Emily?" I whisper, there was no sign of her in the room. I got up, it felt good being on my two feet without that really annoying cast, I tried walking without the crutches. Not looking at the ground at all as I make my way through the door I fall on something, actually, someone.

I looked up and it was Emily. I feel my leg in between hers, we were both wearing shorts, so the feeling of our legs touching like this was weird. Our faces were so close also, our noses actually an inch away. "Hanna?" Emily says as she wakes up to find me literally on top of her. "Emily? I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were in here" I tried to explain "So you fall on the floor?" Emily says, giving a small grin

"No, I tripped and fell on top you" I shyly said. There wasn't a word said after, I looked at her face, I also noticed that I'm so close to her face that I could see more color in her eyes, those chocolate brown eyes.

Her lips were pretty thick too, they were.. nice. It's not your ordinary lips, it was not chapped, it was perfect so soft looking that I could just place mine on h-"Well," Emily starts "Are you going to stay on me or are you going to.." Emily slowly says. I notice what she meant, I blushed and quickly got off of her, I feel my leg sliding away from hers, and hers are _really _soft. Why was I blushing? Well maybe because I could of got off of her seconds ago and not study her.. her really pretty face. Wow, I should stop thinking that stuff.

I decided to walk with crutches, I didn't want to fall again, especially on her, but a side of me wished I stayed on her longer. "Well I'm going back to sleep" Emily says "Okay" I say,

"Where are you going?" She asks me, "Shower" I said, "Okay, and if there isn't any shampoo left, there's a new bottle in the drawer" Emily said. I nodded and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

I was taking a long slow shower, I enjoyed the way the hot water felt on me, I got out, completely forgetting a towel and extra clothes, I looked in the cabinets, no towels. I have to go back to the room, that's where I kept my clothes and where towel could be.

I really hope Emily is still asleep. I walk in the room, yes she still is! I get my clothes and find a towel. As I was wrapping myself around the towel, I was dropping so many things. I sigh as I pick them up, my towel kept riding down. "Hanna?" Emily says in a sleepy voice and squinty eyes she was making, then looks over to me "Emily!" I say in surprise,"What are you do-" She says then stops as my towel fell down to my waist as I stopped it from going anywhere further. My whole chest was exposed, her mouth was jaw dropping, eyes widened and she was looking directly at me.

I picked up the towel to cover my chest, "Sorry" I shyly say then storm out of the room. I'm so embarrassed right now..

I go back to the bathroom, dry myself and put clothes on. I come out of the bathroom and see Emily walking towards me. Her hair was all ruffled up, her shirt was small so when she yawned again I see her stomach, so toned, so nice. "Sorry about earlier" I apologize "For lying on top of me or flashing?" Emily asks "Both" I nervously laughed "It's okay," Emily says then makes her way inside the bathroom.

The front door knocked, I walk over to see who it was, "Hey!" Two girls greeted, "Um hi" I said "Oh yea," The small girl said, "Remember I'm Spencer, the smart one and Aria's the small one" The tall brunette said

"Ok" I said, giving a chuckle. "Where's Emily?" Aria asks "Bathroom, you guys can come in?" I offer. They walk in and Emily comes out the bathroom, "Hey guys!" She greets

"Em!" Spencer and Aria grins "What are you guys doing here?" Emily asks, "Well, its a perfect day, and through Hanna's eyes," Aria says looking to me, "Hanna never spent a day out with her bestfriends or had a sleepover at Spencer's like we usually do" Aria finishes

"So beach?" Spencer suggests "You want to?" Emily asks over to me "I guess?" I say.

Spencer and Aria were already ready, they had their swim cloths in the car, and they were waiting for me and Emily to get our things. Spencer and Aria waited in the car and Emily and I went to our room and picked clothes. We finished and went in the car.

"Off to the beach" Aria says, putting her sunglasses on, since it was a super hot day.

* * *

**Short chap, I really hoped you enjoyed this. Next chap, maybe Hanna will see more of Emily..**

**Review & Review!**


	5. Just a Little Too Much to Drink

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! |ignore mistakes if needed|**

* * *

**Hanna's Pov**

Emily fell asleep on my shoulder, she must really like sleeping. "And…" Spencer starts to announce from the front seat on the passenger seat while Aria was driving, then parks "we're here!" Spencer finishes. I didn't know how to awake Emily so I shyly patted on her knee, "We're here" I say. She wakes up and looks out the window and grins at the water flowing on the sand from a distance.

We got out of the car, Spencer and Aria immediately go to the snack bar, I couldn't blame them, we were in the car for like a hour and a half straight. "Come with me, let's go get changed" Emily says then grabs my hand to find the nearest bathroom.

There's no doubt that I still feel embarrassed from earlier, I literally made her jaw drop. As we found a bathroom there was not door, "You change first, I'll be on watch in case anyone barges in or anything" She told me. I nodded and walked inside, put some really short shorts on that Emily gave me earlier to wear, then I put on a pink bikini bra. "Done" I say as I walk towards her

"Okay, now you keep watch" She said the walks inside.

I kept watch, though barely people were around, I look over my shoulder and to see if she was almost done changing. Though I turned to see her take her shirt over her head, revealing a black lace bra. Her stomach was so toned, matched her skin color, she looked up and caught me watching her and grins. I quickly turn my face around, blushing.

"You know," I hear her say, "It's not the first time you've seen me like this" She chuckles "Yea, but it is now" I say

As she was walks through the door I see her changed in her bikini. "Ready?" She asks "Yea" I say then we walked over to the water, finding Spencer and Aria reading a magazine on the blanket they set up.

I looked at the water, admiring the way it's flowing. This is probably my first time seeing this, considering the fact I don't remember anything.

"Come on" Emily says as she reached for my hand and pulled it.

"You used to love this," She said as she ran towards the waves.

"Love what?" I ask

"Hop on my back" Emily grins. I gave a confused look but did so.

"Piggy back rides were you favorite thing to do, especially with me" she said as she ran around with me on her back, then she slipped then we both fell in the water.

I got up, laughing, "You're going to pay for that" I said "Well, I guess," Emily said getting up, "you gotta catch me" Emily said that ran through the water. I chased after her, I wonder how things would've been if I never lost my memory, would she be less nicer and fun?

As I caught up to her, I tackled her down. Again, I was on top of her. "Got you" I said then, slowly got up, then helping her up.

Her face was kinda red, "You okay?" I ask

"Yea" She says as she rubs her face cheeks.

* * *

The day at the beach was over, it was fun, Spencer and Aria arguing like a old married couple, Emily and I getting closer, I just.. I don't know. These 3 girls are something, alright. I kinda feel lucky to have them, like I remember the worried looks on their faces when I didn't identify them at the hospital, those looks showed care.

"So sleep over my house?" Spencer suggested

"Yea! It could be perfect to help Hanna's memory" Aria said

"You up for it?" Emily asks me

"Yea, sure" I said. We drove to Spencer's house, it was a nice house, they were getting ready to watch a movie in the living room. They said it was one of my favorites, Mean Girls, with some alcohol.

Moments has passed and it was a really hilarious movie so far. Though Spencer and Aria were kind knocked out from drinking too much. "Are they usually like that?" I ask Emily, who was drunk. I drank, just not a lot.

"Yea, actually they are" She smiles at me, I could totally tell she was drunk. She laid down on the couch and watched the movie more, I moved a little closer and laid on her shoulder to be comfortable and watched the movie.

* * *

**Emily's Pov**

She is lying on my shoulder, I hope I remember that tomorrow. Did I have to much to drink? Yes. Only mainly because I feel like Hanna isn't ever going to feel the same way about me.

"Gross! The pe teacher is hooking up with the student!" I hear Hanna say, wow that would've been really awkward if Aria was awake. I didn't say a word back to her, I just looked down to her blond head and smiled.

Hanna looked up to me "You okay?" Hanna asks, our faces close, we were watching in the dark, made me have the urge to kiss Hanna deeply, Hanna's blue eyes is where it got to me, I _have _to kiss her "Emily?" Hanna asks for again.

Hanna sat up, "Hello earth to Emily?" Hanna said while waving her hand in my face. I wasn't thinking, I just looked at Hanna's eyes then back to her lips. I closed my eyes and leaned in and kissed Hanna, it was a short one, I didn't feel her kiss back so I pulled away

"I'm sorry" I apologize,

"I just been wanting to do that for a while" I said

"um, it's okay" Hanna shyly said.

"You'll never feel that way" I mumbled "Huh?" Hanna asks

"Nothing" I sigh. "I'm going to sleep now" I said, moving to the other couch to get comfortable.

* * *

Hours later, it was like 4 o'clock in the morning, I see the light turn on in the kitchen. I get up to see who it was. God, earlier was such a blur, was I that drunk?

"Oh hey" Hanna greeted as I walked inside the kitchen

"What are you doing so up this early?" I ask

"Couldn't sleep" Hanna said

"And why is that?" I ask walking towards her, sitting in the stool.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Hanna asked me. I really hope I didn't do anything stupid,

"No, why? What did I do?" I ask

"You kissed me" Hanna said. I was kinda shocked, god I'm a idiot when I'm drunk.

"I'm so sorry, Han" I said

"No, it's okay, you just kinda caught me off guard" she said.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again" I said, but I lied, I want that to happen again, and I'm sure as hell I want to remember it next time. She nodded, it looked like a disappointed nod, but I wasn't sure.

"Well come on, let's go get some sleep, we can take over Spencer's room, since she's like knocked out on the floor" I chuckled

"Okay" she said, giving a short laugh.

We walked to the stairs, "This might be dumb but, ever since we almost fell from the other stair case, I'm kinda a little afraid of these things." Hanna says. I look to her and grin, I reached out for her hand "You won't fall again, trust me" I said. Then we walked inside Spencer's room.

Hanna walked to the bed and laid on it, while I was setting a space for me to sleep on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Hanna asks

"I'm gonna sleep here" I say

"No, you're not" Hanna said

"You're going sleep on the bed, I bet your back is missed up from sleeping on the floor the other nights" she said

"It's fine Hanna, really" I lied, she's right, my back has been missed up. "No, come on," Hanna said "Okay" I gave in. I walked towards the bed and laid on it, I can't believe I kissed her. Wow.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! Merry Christmas guys! An update is my present to you :)**

**Review about it! Follow/Fav**


	6. Actions Speaks Louder Than Words

**Happy New Years to you all, hope you have a good & safe day.**

* * *

**Hanna's Pov**

She kissed me. Why?

It's 5 in the morning and I'm still thinking about it. As I felt her lips touch mines, I could feel the warmth of it, I was caught by surprise though so I flinched and didn't kiss her back, she instantly backed away and apologized and I instantly lose the warm feeling of her lips as it drifts away from mine. It's the feeling of being held, feeling every warmth, then suddenly the warmth is gone. That's how it felt when she backed away, I missed the feeling.

I probably would've kissed back, _probably. _Though, aren't I supposed to have a boyfriend? Furthermore, I can't deny the fact she's very appealing, stunning, and kind, I enjoy her company. However, why am I feeling like this of her? This is wrong.

As I fully wake up, I see beside me, Emily. Sleeping silently, her hand on my stomach. She looked peaceful, it was adorable, her sleepy face with a little pouty look and she looks so intriguing. She was sleeping with a tank top on and the blanket was barely on her, I touch the skin of her arm, very cold. I slowly cover her with blanket, making sure she's warm and that she's still asleep.

Her hand slid off my stomach as I sat up and tuck her in slowly with the blanket. "Han?" She woke, saying a sleepy voice, which is totally getting to me.

"Shh, go back to sleep" I said as I make sure she's comfortable in the blanket

"Thank you" She said, closing her eyes and falling back asleep. I smile softly at her angelic face and lean in and pressed a light kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes back up and looked up to me, she gave a half smile then fell back asleep.

It was still early in the morning so I fell back asleep too, maybe then I could forget about the kiss.

* * *

Later, Emily and I went back home. As we go up to our room I flopped down on the bed and sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Emily chuckles

"I.. I uh- it's nothing" I lie.

"Han, we're best friends you know? You can tell me" She said

"It's dumb.." I said

"Tell me" She said then sit next to me, I put my head up and sat up and looked at her in the eye.

"I can't, uh," I try to say, "seem to get that kiss out of my head," I said. Her eyes widened a little, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asks

"I have no idea" I said. There was a silent pause for a moment then, "Let's find out" She said as she as places her hand on my cheek.

She closes her eyes, I take the hint and close my eyes too, we both lean in, as our lips were very _very _close, she stopped her movement and pulled away. "What's the matter?" I ask, confused.

"I'm sorry Han, I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this, with your memory gone and Caleb not in town. It's not right" She said

"I understand" I said, then the doorbell rang. "I'm going to get it," I offer, "Okay then" She said

I went down to see who it was, I open the door to see some girl, "Hey Hanna, is um, Emily here?" She asks me

"Who are you?" I ask

"What do you mean who am I? It's Paige" She says. That name made me remember, Emily mentioned it was one of her old girlfriends when I getting to know her then. The thought of her ex-girlfriend coming here to see Emily made me a bit jealous. "She's in the bathroom, I can tell her you stopped by?" I lie, hoping she would leave

"Hey" A voice behind me greeted, I turned around to see who it was when I see a grin form on Paige's face. It was Emily, she walked towards us, she smiled at Paige, "Hey what are you doing here?" She asks Paige

"I needed to talk to you, it's about us" Paige said, glancing towards me, probably a hint telling me to leave.

"I'm going to get out of you guys' way" I say, I turn around and go up to our room, though I didn't actually go up, I went away so I could eavesdrop so they don't see me

"So what brings you here?" I hear Emily ask

"Being without you kills me" Paige said

"No Paige, don't do this I don't want to be your little secret any-" I hear Emily say but gets cut off by Paige's words

"I told my parents." She says to Emily. I peeked at the two, and I see Emily kinda surprised, the good surprised. "So what do you say? I could take you out tonight if you want?" Paige smiles

"I don't know.. I'm going to think about it, okay?" Emily said. I look again and see Paige look at the ground then looked up, Paige had no hesitation and kissed Emily. She _kissed Emily. _WOW. I feel my heart kinda drop then I look away. I turn back and see Emily respond to the kiss and kissed her back.

I feel a whole bunch of jealousy in me. I wish that were me. I went up to the room and flopped down the bed again. I hear the front door close and Emily's footsteps to our room. I look up to see her walk in the room and drop my head back to the bed. "And what's wrong now?" Emily asks

"So you guys' are back together?" I ask, holding back all jealousy and kept a straight face.

"Not just yet" Emily said. Oh really 'not just yet' ? Then why did you kiss her back?!

"Okay" I say, along with her lies. I bet they are back together, you don't kiss back unless you wanted to get back together, right?

"Why do you ask?" She asks to me

Okay, here it is, I'm just gonna tell her that I saw the kiss, "Well, I forgot something downstairs and turned back," I lie, "and saw you guys lip locking" I finish

She looked at me "Yea, but it doesn't mean I'm ready to be with her again, or in a relationship at all," She said

"Actions speak louder than words, Em," I say forcing a small chuckle.

"Okay, maybe there is probably something still there, _maybe_" She says, emphasizing 'maybe'. "And I'm kinda into someone else anyways" She continues

Her words caught my attention, do I know them? Probably not, the memory loss. "Really? Who?" I ask

"Mmm... Not saying" She said

"Come on, tell me, do I know them?" I ask

"I guess you can say that" Emily grins, does she mean it's me?

"Wait, do I know them? Or did I know them.. you know what I mean?" I say, reminding her about the memory loss

"You know her alright" Emily said. Well obviously it isn't me, she said I know the girl. It sucks at the same time, I _was _getting the feeling it were me.

"I'm going to take a guess.." I smile

"Shoot" She said

"Spencer?" I ask

"Haha- No" She chuckles

"Come on tell me, I won't bite" I said

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Maybe I should tell her, tell her she's the one. Though I can't, I don't want to ruin her and Caleb's relationship, Hanna was in love with him, and I don't want to get in the middle of it just because her memory is gone. She said she saw Paige and I kiss, to be honest, there is still a few feelings left, I just broke things off with her because I was tired, tired being her secret. Though compared to Hanna, my feelings her are much more.

I liked her for a very long time. At first I seen her as a friend, then we grew as best friends, ever since Alison's disappearance and our reunion, the four of us, then that's when feelings grew. I remember that day when I saw Aria saw her at school when Aria haven't seen her in the longest,

_"Is that Hanna?" Aria asks over to me_

_I look at Hanna, she is totally the new Alison, she changed, and she was so smoking hot now. "She's the it girl now" I grin at Aria. "And where's there's Hanna, there's Mona" I said, _Though during that time I didn't have a whole bunch of interest in Hanna, it was just the attractiveness that got me.

She lost so many weight, she became the 'it' girl, she was like another Alison, like, who wouldn't had a crush on her? Though ever since the four of us hung out more and more since our missed communication because of -A, I saw something in Hanna.

What an idiot of me to ever think she was another Alison, Hanna is different, she's special, and _not _the manipulative kind of girl Ali was. Then it came to the part where I stayed over her house for a while when my mother was away at Texas, there were some many moments where I just wanted to wrap my arms around her soft neck and kiss her. However she's in love with Caleb and I don't want to get in the middle of anything. Also, considering the fact she isn't into girls.

"Come on tell me, I won't bite" Hanna said to me

"I'll tell you soon" I said. Maybe once she gets her memory back I'll tell her. Tell her that I been in love with her for the longest.

"Okay, okay" She finally gave up.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please keep reviewing, I'd like to know your thoughts about this chapter. **

**Also leave questions, I will start replying to some/most/ or all reviews starting now.**

**Till next time! **


	7. Unexplained

**Ignore mistakes if needed**

* * *

"Hey I been calling Hanna's phone for a while and she haven't been answering" Caleb says over the phone

"Wait you don't know?" Spencer says, a bit shocked

"Know what?" Caleb asks surprised, "Know what Spencer?" He asks again

"Hanna got in a car crash. -A got her" Spencer says

Caleb was shocked and felt his heart drop, "I'm coming back to rosewood" he said

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I woke up, I notice Hanna, who was next to me, was up already.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I ask Hanna, in a half asleep voice

"Anything is okay" she said

"Eggs and bacon it is" I say

As I begin approached the fridge, a knock on the front door loudly banged. I gave a confused look, who would be at the door in 10 in the morning on a Saturday? I open the door to see Spencer on the doorstep with a empty cup of coffee on one hand and a half-filled one on the other. "Spencer?" I ask

"Hey Em, sorry to bother you, but I have some good news for Hanna!" She exclaimed

"Uh, okay," I chuckled and let her in.

"She's in the room," I said leading Spencer inside. I open the door to see Hanna yawning and getting up.

"Hey sleepy head" Spencer greeted

"Oh hi" Hanna says

"So Spencer has some good news I guess" I shrugged

"Okay.." Hanna slowly says

"Hanna, you have a boyfriend, you know that?" Spencer asks

"Yea, I know about him" Hanna said

"Well, I told him about your accident, and he's coming!" Spencer grins.

WAIT WHAT. Wow. I don't want Caleb to come back.. My self esteem of ever telling Hanna about how I truly felt went very low.

Hanna didn't respond, "I understand" Spencer says slowly "you lost your memory, along with your feelings about him" Spencer sighed.

"I just want to tell you," Spencer goes again, "Before you lost your memory he was away for a while, and you missed him terribly, Han, you were in love with him" Spencer grins

Her words, 'in love with him' killed me.

"When is he coming?" Hanna asks

"Probably in tomorrow or tonight." Spencer said

"Well I'm going to start cooking breakfast," I said, though truthfully I just didn't want to hear or talk about him. "You could stay and eat with us if you want too, Spence." I offer

"Actually I just had to tell Hanna the news and go out with Toby, but thanks" she says then makes her way out the door "You guys come over tonight and sleep over," She offers "We'll be there" I said "Bye guys" she says, then Hanna and I waved goodbye.

"So Caleb's coming back" I say

"What was it like for me and him?" She asks

"You were in love with him, you guys loved each other." It broke for me to say.

"Did you think it was possible for me to ever develop feelings for someone else?" She asks out of nowhere.

"Maybe, but you were so much in love with him, so maybe not," I say, I could just feel my heart drop when I said that. "why?" I ask

"Just wondering" she said. Then I went downstairs and started to cook

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

For the sounds of it I'm very in love with this Caleb guy, but there's this small interest I have for Emily. I barely slept last night thinking, I wanted to taste Emily's lips just once more. She walked down to the kitchen to cook, I followed behind and watched her prepare the materials. "Can I do anything to help?" I offer as she closes to fridge

"You can crack the eggs into a bowl" she says as she hands me the carton of eggs. I take the eggs and sir down in the table and start to crack then in the bowl. I turn around and watch her look for the bacon, she bent down to look closer. I watch her toned legs as she stands back up with the bacon in her hand. She walks to me, "how many would you like, princess?" she sweetly smiles at me

"Surprise me" I say back with a smile

She continues and starts to cook, I look at her from the back, right now I feel myself holding back the urge just to kiss her. she might not remember the kiss, but I do. I.. I have to stop thinking this. I'm supposedly in love with a guy names Caleb. What if I didn't lose my memory? I probably would have been head over heels in love. Though, the thing is, I don't know. I have to stop thinking about the urges to kiss her in this second, from now on.

* * *

Emily's POV (Spencer's sleepover)

Early today, I notice Hanna staring at me. Did I have something on me? Ever since Spencer came in and brought the news about Caleb to us, my mood cut down.

"Hey em" aria greets as she walks into the kitchen while I was preparing popcorn for the movie.

"Hey" I greet back. the popcorn finished as the microwave beeped, I take it out and put it in a bowl then walk in the living room. I see Hanna and Spencer bonding on the couch, which I admit, made me a little jealous. usually when we have sleep overs like these, Hanna would always sit next to me. I hear Hanna laugh,

"What's going on?" I ask

"I was just telling Hanna about the time when her and I are always fighting and correcting each other like a old married couple." Spencer chuckles

"Let's watch the movie," I suggest with a smile. they turn on the movie, it was a horror one, it's my favorite types of movies to watch with them. well, mainly because Hanna would just cuddle on me when she was scared. However, tonight was different, she sat with Spencer instead of me. I couldn't help myself but keep glancing over to them. the first scary part popped up, and I hear Hanna shriek and I look back to her and see her sitting really close to Spencer, as her face is buried in her arms; not mine.

"Let's play truth of dare!" I yell as I stop the movie. "Getting scared, em?" Aria asks "No" I say, "I just get tired of the same movie" I lie "I just bought this though" Spencer says "Well, then, I just want to do something else" I snap. "Okay.." Spencer and Aria backs down. "Maybe we should play" Hanna says. Aria and Spencer looking back at her, "Mm, okay then" they have in

"Who's first?" Spencer asks

"Me!" Aria suggests, then chooses, "Emily! Truth or dare" Aria asks

"um, truth" I decide

"Mmm," she thinks, "Are you.. still in love with Paige?" Aria asks

I think about the question, my head would say no, but actually deep down I kinda still am. "A little" I say dropping my head down to the floor.

"Hey! It's okay, you'll be back together with her, I bet." Spencer says trying to put my head back up. as I look up, I see Hanna with a displeased look on her face, then she gets up.

"I'm kinda tired guys, I think ima sleep now" Hanna says

"We barely finished the movie and played truth or dare!" Spencer complains

Later, Spencer and Aria fall asleep, I kept waking up. I felt insomnia, but maybe it's also because of Hanna. She, like, would've let me kiss her. A part of me loved it, but a part of me didn't want to take advantage of that. I get up from Spencer's room and walk down stairs to get a drink of water. When I get there I see Hanna already up. "Hey" She says

"Can't sleep?" I ask.

"No" She sighs

I walk over to grab a cup of water and drink it. I put the water pitcher back in the fridge and then turn around to see Hanna, close to me.

"Hey?" I whisper because it was quiet and dark, then I lean back on the fridge because I took a step back. She looked at me then focused on my lips, then slowly leaned in. "What are you doing?" I slowly ask "I don't know" Hanna says. I put my hand on the side of her cheek and she kisses me.

I make a move and kiss back, I pull her body closer to mine as my back is leaned against the fridge. She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. Her lips on mine, it's a unexplained feeling. It felt so right, while it's wrong. At the same time I really regret nothing, I am concerned. Why did she kiss me? I didn't notice, but I found my hands inside her shirt from the back.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**


End file.
